


A Bit of Your Time

by TheJayAgenda



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: A jimothan Botch x Reader request from my tumblr (xxjayjabbersxx)You've been at the Habitat for a little while, and youve taken notice of the bartender in the lounge, and with any luck, he's taken a notice to you too.





	A Bit of Your Time

How many days have you been here, in the Habitat? Had it been only days? Was it more easily measured by weeks? You can’t tell, really. You spend most of your time here in the lounge, drinking and listening to the music filtering through the jukebox. How old was that thing, you wonder. Well no matter, it worked just fine, and that was the important part. 

You didn’t talk much, to anyone. Sometimes that Jerafina woman would strike up conversation with you, but that was mostly you listening as she went on about one thing or another. It was nonsense a lot of the time. That or you just couldn't understand what in the world she was trying to get across. 

Sometimes, when you ordered a drink, you’d find yourself conversing with the nice man behind the bar. Sure he was a little odd, seemingly high strung with a lot going on, but he was actually easy to talk to. Maybe that was just who he was as a person, being a bartender and all. Those types tended to be easy conversationalist, came with the territory. 

There was something about him you really liked, besides the conversation. Maybe it was his hair? His Mustache? Or maybe it was just the way he talked with such passion. It didn’t really matter, you just liked being around him. You don’t remember when you noticed, but he was being friendlier with you recently, not that he was ever unfriendly, just that he was being even nicer than before. He smiled at you more. Laughed at your jokes with more gusto. Even threw in a drink on the house every now and again. And you  _ swear  _ you caught him winking at you once or twice as he slid the drink across the counter, your fingertips brushing for the briefest of moments. 

You really liked Jimothan, and if you were reading him right, Jimothan really liked you. God, you hoped you were reading him right. If not, what you were about to do next would be utterly embarrassing. You walked up to the bar, like usual. Well maybe not like usual, you tried to put some confidence to your step, shoulders up, chest out. You placed an arm on the bar as Jimothan looked at you. 

“And what can I get you today y/n?” The man met you with the same old greeting, a smile on his lips as he does so. “The usual?” You shake your head slightly. 

“No, actually today, I was wondering if I could get a bit of your time?” The second the words left your mouth you felt panic. Oh god that sounded so weird out loud… you were about to backpedal when you caught a wider smile on Jimothan’s lips. 

“I give you my time every day, but I suppose your asking for something more.” He said wiping a glass clean before placing it on the counter with a light thunk. 

“Oh uh, I’m sorry if that was too forward I-“

“Oh no don’t apologize.” He said looking up at you. He then started to fill the glass with familiar liquids. “I’d actually love to give you more of my time.” Once finished, he slid the drink over to you. “Why don’t you drink that up while I clean the bar and we can go do something?” He grinned.

Dumbfounded you pick up the drink, then a smile creeps across your lips. “Y-yeah. Perfect.” Your smile grew bigger and somewhat goofy, but you happily walked back to your table and watched Jimothan get ready, the two of you exchanging happy and playful glances the whole time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If there's requests for it I will continue this fic, otherwise it will remain as a little one shot!


End file.
